El vinilo de los recuerdos
by Emociones-Clandestinas
Summary: Se viene las fiestas patrias, junto con los recuerdos mas inmemorables y trágicos de Chile. Manuel prepara todo para el 18, su vecino Martin viene a visitarlo como siempre, y de ahí encuentra algo unos Vinilos de una banda de aquellos tiempos de sufrimiento, desde ahí, Manuel empieza a recordar todo y lo hace caer en sufrimiento. Que pesadillas mas vivirá este joven y todo Chile?
1. Empanzando el mes

Después de 39 años de tiempos fuertes para Chile, este mes de Septiembre el cual ya viene, todos esos tiempos se recordaran, todo el impacto que sucedió con las masacres que marcaron las vidas de los familiares fue algo imperdonable… por eso, aquel mes que ya viene, se les recordara a todos esos chilenos que murieron por culpa de la dictadura. Fue un golpe bajo para todos, sobre todo para "Manuel Gonzalez", el que vivió junto con todos esa pesadilla que duro 17 años.

* * *

Manu disfrutaba de estos días de fin de mes en los cuales ya se viene el 18 de septiembre, un día especial para él ya que es la "Primera Junta de Gobierno" en el país. Y lo mejor para empezar con ese especial mes, quiso ordenar y adornar todo en su casa, y preparar todo para los "carretes" que hace siempre el. Toda su casa llena de copihues, con los colores de su bandera, rojo blanco y azul en cualquier rincón de su casa. Se veía muy patriótico y lindo, Manu contemplaba toda la sala, era magnifico para él y no esperaba que algo lo arruinara

Pero de sorpresa, su "especial" vecino Martin (Argentina) viene hacia a él como siempre, nunca falta una semana sin que él lo vea, es algo típico de él…

-Che! Manu! Que grande sorpresa! - grito mientras abrió fuerte la puerta

-Conchesu…! Aah culiao… sorpresa de que? – dijo el chileno algo enojado mientras seguía ordenando cosas de su casa

-Que estés adornando toda tu casa, me sorprende de ti – rio al terminar la frase

-Ah… es que las fiestas patrias y todo eso weon… - despejándose un poco del cansancio

- Pero por qué tan temprano? Si falta mucho para eso, che…! – reclamo algo confundido

-Meh, para mi falta poco, y quiero hacer todo rápido, para que quede la raja weon – aun ordenando

-Sos aburrido Manu… - dijo algo disgustado

El argentino parado como si nada , observada todo su alrededor, y entre su alrededor vio unos cassettes y vinilos algo viejos de Manu, les trajo mucho la atención ya que eran una gran variedad, se podría decir que eran alrededor de unos 100 cassettes y 50 vinilos , era una gran cantidad…! Empezó a revisar lo que tenía, y entre todos había uno de "Soda Stereo", a Martin le sorprendió mucho, además es una de sus bandas favoritas (mencionando que también es de Argentina)

-Che! Te gusta Soda Stereo! Que copado…! –entusiasmado dijo Martin -Eh, si… recuerdo cuando vinieron al Festival de Viña en el 87, desde ahí me gustaron – dijo con buena onda

Martin seguía revisando lo demás y demás… Virus, Enanitos Verdes, Redonditos de Reconda, un montan de bandas Argentinas las cuales fueron unos grandes igual, Martin nunca se lo espero de Manu, era alegre y bueno saber que al fin él le gustaba cosas de Argentina (pues, lastimosamente, Manuel casi no le a gustado nada de allá). Luego de todo un chequeo de bandas antiguas, se termina viendo que hay unos vinilos de "Los Prisioneros".

Cada álbum por su orden correspondiente de esa dichosa banda, lo más curioso que encontró Martin, es que estuviera en una caja tan cerrada y al parecer tan segura, solo faltaba que tuviera unas cadenas y un candado. Acaso era tan valioso eso? Pues…. Claro que sí! Sin duda una joya… los objetos antiguos y los recuerdos son muy valiosos para la gente, y en este caso para Manuel… Luego de quedarse un buen rato viendo todo eso Martin se levanta y se dirige a Manu con cuidado

-Tan fanático de Los Prisioneros eras, no? - con una sonrisa pregunto el argentino

- … L-lo sigo siendo… fueron los mejores en sus tiempos – Dijo con una voz media nostálgica el chileno

-Che, pero que les pasaron? Duraron un buen rato, acaso la dicta—

-No, solo discusiones y polémicas, no tenían nada que ver con eso- dijo muy cortante

Creo que ya se sabe esto, el tiempo de esas dichas bandas, fueron en la Dictadura en Chile, a Manuel no le agrada tanto hablar de aquello… más bien, le disgusta y demasiado. La pesadilla que duro demasiado es lo que la mayoría de los chilenos odian, y odiaran por los siglos…

Puede que la gente sepa de todo lo que le ha pasado a Manu, pero no saben lo que sintió y siente el... creo que llego el momento de que el hable de todo eso con alguien… No puede ser cualquier persona, debe ser alguien que conozca muy bien a el y que sea una persona muy cercana igual

… Martin no está del todo preparado para estos tipos de cosas, pero… que se podrá esperar?

* * *

Primer fic que hago, Dios... y pensar que me demore 1 semana en hacerlo... No, no por falta de inspiración y eso, solo no tenia tiempo para estar en el pc! Heh, como sea... espero que hayan disfrutado esto, ya se vendrán las demás partes :D


	2. El comienzo del golpe

Apenas antes de ayer se cumplieron los 40 años de todo lo sucedido, gran impacto en las regiones con protestas y barricadas. Al parecer fue un desastre en la capital, aunque aún deben seguir con las cosas… este mes de septiembre la mayoría del pueblo chileno se centraría en lo que fue el 11, y no estarían disfrutando del todo las Fiestas Patrias… Siento pena, pero que se podría hacer, el pueblo chileno ya ha hablado.

Volviendo a todo con Manuel y Martin En el momento de esos dos, se sentía un aura algo deprimido o melancólico, y que se podría esperar después cuando terminen de hablar de este asunto que tenía el chileno. A Manu le volvían unos recuerdos grandes que eran imposibles sacar de su cabeza, era un horror, una pesadilla… Cosas insoportables que no aguantarías tenerlas en tu mente, que te estarías imaginando? El infierno? Quien sabe…

-Martin, tengo que hablarte de algo que ya sabes, pero no de lo que siento…- dijo con seriedad Manuel

-…Eh? Que cosa? – con curiosidad y nervios pregunto Martin

- Golpe Militar, eso… -

-Dictadura? De qué quieres hablarme de eso? – estaba algo confundido el argentino

Manu dio un suspiro profundo, estaba preparado para hablarte de esto con valentía y sin temor, dejando todo a un lado para centrarse en el tema con Miguel

-Ya van a ser 40 años de lo que sucedió, y para estos 40 años creía estar listo para hablarte de esto, ya lo sabes, pero no lo viviste como yo y el pueblo- se lo dijo mirándolo con algo de frialdad

-…Pero… Tu odias este tema, ¿no? Entonces…? – aún más confundido de lo que trata de decir Manu

-Lo se…! Pero yo nunca puedo hablarle a alguien de lo que siento o sentía, y tú solo eres la persona que me escucha… e-entonces, creo que ya estés listo para hablar de temas así de fuertes…- dijo con un tono fuerte el chileno

Se sintió un silencio incómodo, con unas miradas penetrantes y llenas de seriedad, no son muchas las veces que están tan serios los 2, pero esta vez es peor. Sera muy largo y difícil que Manu le explique todo lo que sintió el a Martin, tal vez este tiempo que queda será un buen rato para reflexionar todo. Tomándose su tiempo desahogándose hasta quedar la última lagrima de rabia y sufrimiento… Seamos sinceros, todos somos sensibles con cualquier tema personal y muy profundos, no existe gente que no sea así, o si no, no creo que sea una "persona" en realidad.

Ya debería de empezar a hablar Manuel, pero hay algo que trata de evitarlo, el temo? No debería de ser, él iba a ser valiente al hablar de esto...

-…Manu, solo contáme que te pasa… no tengas miedo- dijo Martin preocupado

-Lo hare, pero puede que me odies por las cosas que me obligaron a hacer… - mirando hacia otro lado con pena

Pasaron unos segundo, Martin se sorprendió un poco cuando dijo lo ultimo de que lo "odiaría" y Manu ya empezó a hablar como si estuviera relatando su diario de vida, pero con más sentimientos que desahogar.

Todo lo que dirá manu lo relatare yo como si fuera él desde ahora.

"El día en que supe el desastre de la Moneda, no puede creer lo que estaba viendo, entre en un temor intenso, desesperación, y hasta en shock, era primera vez que me sucediera eso, además viendo a mi pueblo con miedo y preocupado mientras que los militares haciendo un escándalo entre una multitud, llenándola de más miedo a la gente con sus golpizas y armas… Supe que Allende se suicidio antes de que bombardearan la Moneda, y fue lo que más me impacto en el momento sin antes ver más de las personas llorando y shockeadas. Un golpe bajo para mí y para muchas personas, pero lo que más me dolió fue el que me mandaran a ser milico… Era algo de vida o muerte, y al parecer estaba obligado a hacerlo… decían que era por "mi bien", pero no estaba seguro que si eso eran serio, porque resulto siendo lo peor"

Manu dejo de hablar, se levantó, tomo uno de sus vinilos y saco unas fotos antiguas, de el como soldado y golpeando a unos jóvenes, se las mostro como si nada a Martin, y quedo en un momento con la boca abierta por lo impresionado que estaba, pero no impresionado en el buen sentido como ver algo bueno, si no que todo lo contrario. Quiso dejar de ver las imágenes y se dirigió a Manu.

-...Esto… nunca lo vi… en ti, ni en ninguna noticia o algo – dijo con una voz muy frágil Martin

-Solo se vieron en diarios Chilenos de la izquierda y clandestinos, tuvieron que esconder cosas asi debajo de la tierra- dijo mirando fijo las fotos

Esto es verdad, cualquier cosa de la izquierda como diarios, eran destrozados por los militares, estaban prohibidos, y los que lo tenían, algunos los mataban… Se preguntan, por qué Manu tendría una imagen de él golpeando a alguien? El periodismo estaba en cualquier parte de Chile, los periodistas no tenían del temor a salir de las calles para tomar fotos y grabar todas las evidencias de las cosas…Manuel lo tendría como "recuerdo" inmemorable en todo lo antigua que tenía el, hasta ahora, cosas así se siguen manteniendo, pero como imágenes prohibidas, muchas cosas muy valiosas…

Apenas este es el comienzo de lo que ha pasado, pero pronto se dará más cosas peores como estas. Solo es cosa de esperar para ver como empeoran aún más las cosas.


End file.
